Muted Love
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: Reboot. Moving to a new city is rough, especially in the middle of the school year and when you don't have the ability to talk. It'll be a trial for sure, but maybe in the end it'd be worth it if he can manage at least one friend in the midst of it all.
1. New Home

**SilentxxScreamer Has logged on**

**SilentxxScreamer: Got-It-Memorized Has sent you a private message request**

**Got-It-Memorized **Hey sexy

**SilentxxScreamer** What have I told you? Stop calling me sexy. We havent' even sent pics

**Got-It-Memorized **Is that a request to?

**SilentxxScreamer** …shut up.

**SilentxxScreamer** How was school today?

**Got-It-Memorized **Oh, yknow, the usual. Had a report due.

**SilentxxScreamer** And you didn't do it?

**Got-It-Memorized **Course not. So how's the move going for you?

**SilentxxScreamer** Lame af

"Sora! Roxas! Dinner time!"

**SilenxtxxScreamer** dinner time. Gotta go

**Got-It-Memorized **you better come back on

**SilentxxScreamer **I will

**SilentxxScreamer has logged off**

The brunet logged of his messenger, shutting the lid of the laptop and moving from his computer chair. In the entirety of the room, the desk and the bed were the only two things that didn't look in disarray. Granted, the bed was only a mattress on the floor for the time being, but Sora felt that that was better than nothing. He really hated this move and would much rather _not_ be unpacking all his belongings within the first week of moving in.

Coming from Twilight Town and those he had grown up with, his friends who understood him and had not minded his…needs, was something that he was still angry about. Destiny Island was a larger city, a metropolis of sorts and it wasn't something that Sora felt himself comfortable with when it came down to it. But his mother had a job transfer and being under age, Sora couldn't very well stay back. No matter how much he had kicked and pouted and had refused to pack his things (he'd come home one day from school to find that his mother had packed everything and that had led to his strike.

Strike of speaking with her, not eating.

He loved food too much.

As Sora made his way downstairs, he made sure to stomp as loudly as he possibly could, trying to make a statement of sorts in every way that he could think of.

"Sora! Would you quit it?!" His twin brother, a blond, said unhappily from the bottom of the stairs. His twin was nearly identical, but for hair color and very light variations in facial features, but he was older by a handful of minutes that had meant the world of difference when it came to the two as it was the sole cause of Sora's impediment.

When Sora did finally get to the bottom of the stairs, not before stomping repeatedly at the bottom one just to show that he _wouldn't_ quit it despite how bothersome it seemed to be to his twin. The look he received from the blond twin was not one of amusement.

"Seriously, Sora. I'm just as unhappy about this whole thing as you are, but you don't need to make life more difficult for everyone else. That's selfish and unfair while mom is trying to make the best of this for all of us." Roxas's words were wise and true and Sora couldn't deny the logic in them and the fact that he was being selfish.

When he bowed his head, his messy brown hair fell forward into his face. Which worked as it hid the flush that came from shame.

"Sora, Roxas, come on darlings!" Their mom called once more as they were taking entirely too long at this point. "Dinner will be cold if you two take any longer and I don't know where the microwave is!"

The words brought a soft chuckle and a shake of the shoulders from the two twins respectively.

"I think she put the microwave in with the living room boxes. She'll find it eventually." Roxas looped his arm with his twin's, the two of them heading to the kitchen where it was nearly all unpacked. Their mother was a cook and loved food, even if her tiny frame made it seem otherwise.

Her long brown hair was in a messy braid down her back and when she turned, her soft, loving eyes gazed upon both her boys with determination to make this work.

"Sora, set the table. Roxas, would you get the lemonade out? I made a fresh pitcher this morning."

It took just a few minutes for the three of them to get everything set at the table. Potatoes and meat. It was Sora's favorite combination of food for dinner and it wasn't even all that bad when greens were served onto his plate.

"So you both start school tomorrow." The statement was one that would have brought a groan from even the most avid school-lover. Roxas and Sora didn't hate school, but they weren't ready to go to a new school where junior year was already nearly over and they would have to meet and integrate and it would just be a great big mess as far as the two of them were concerned. "Don't give me that look, boys, I'm sure you two will fit in just fine."

That was that, to say the least; neither teenager attempted a conversation while at the table and their mother had soon gotten the hint after a few attempts at trying to be civil. With a sigh, they succumbed to silence and let dinner finish without any words passing between them.

A god forsakenly long time later (read as thirty-seven minutes,) Sora was thankfully back upstairs and slid across the wooden floor (that he also did not like one bit) to his computer chair. When he ended up in it, he was much further than he would much prefer to be at any other time. So with a huff, he found his way back to his desk. Annoyed more than any person should be for a reason so minute, Sora opened his lid and was quite disappointed when he saw that his virtual friend was not online.

It's almost with regret that he opened the messages and found an unread one that was sent while he'd obviously been online.

**Got-It-Memorized** text me when you get this :)

With something akin to glee, Sora leaped from his chair and to the mattress that was far too long—he really should get that off the floor sometime soon—and grabbed his phone that had been charging.

**Text to Axel:** Dinner sucked. I mean. The food was good, but mom mentioned how I start my new school tomorrow.

**Text from Axel:** Are you still not going to tell me what school your going to go to?

**Text to Axel:** I don't think that would be okay…

**Text from Axel:** Dude, we've been chatting for a year now. And I knew you lived in Twilight Town. If I had _really_ wanted to stalk you, I'd have done it there

**Text to Axel:** that doesn't make things any better

**Text from Axel:** But what if we go to the same highschool?!

**Text to Axel:** Then I guess I'll notice you if you're anything like you described yourself as

**Text from Axel: **Tall, light, and sexy

**Text to Axel:** …..

**Text from Axel:** xD

Sora knew better than to respond to that. Or else they'd never get anywhere and end up in circles as they had many times before. He shook his head and put his phone aside. After glancing over to his boxes, he supposed that he should at least unpack a few of them if he intended to have any things for school tomorrow, let alone clothes to wear.

"Sora, you aren't borrowing my clothes tomorrow, so I better hear some moving in there!" Twins might not literally be able to read one another's mind, but what they had was pretty damn close.


	2. New School

There was an obvious bout of nervousness that was being shared between the twins as they were approaching their new school. It was within walking distance and it was nerve-wracking to be so close to their new lives, the place they would be spending at least another year at. It was intimidating, almost. At least Roxas would have a chance to fit in.

"Alright, Sor. We gotta go to the front office to get out time tables, then our photos taken in the library, then we'll be…we'll be ready to go." They each had a bag over their shoulder, carrying just the basics since they had no clue what their classes would require of them. They had been in a private school back in Twilight Town; it was too expensive here in Destiny Island.

It took the whole first period for both the twins to get everything in order. They had their schedules, but then had to be taken on a tour of the school and all. It was large and confusing and Sora knew from the start that he would get lost often in it, but it wasn't something that he could exactly vocalize.

While Roxas was allowed to go to his second class, Sora was held back, the principal wanting to speak with him before he started his classes. And having to wait just made Sora grow even more anxious. Not that he was anxious to begin with, but there was a certain level of nervousness that he felt that couldn't be easily remedied.

"Sora?" The kind voice of an elder man called him from the doorway of the office that he had yet to be in. He lift his head and rose from the uncomfortable chair he had been waiting in. Trying to give his best smile, he made his way over to her, his bag over his shoulder, and his feet shuffling across the old, worn wooden floor that gave age to the school.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Mr. Cricket. Most kids around here call me Jiminy." His eyes held wisdom and kindness and being in his presence caused Sora to feel a sense of ease that he had been afraid would not be presented to him so soon at this new school. "I talked to your mother in great detail about your circumstances and I was happy to inform her that we do have an accelerated sign language class that most students have taken rather than the other language classes we have available. She has said you prefer writing as your mode of communication?"

Sora nodded, but could not stop the smile that had formed on his lips over the fact that there were others here who knew sign language. Maybe school wouldn't be so lonely.

"That's perfectly fine. I do just want to let you know that you do have the option of sign language if you so choose. But do not hesitate to come to me for any reason, yes?"

Another nod.

"Good, now do you remember how to get to your second class?"

Sora wanted to nod, but found that he truly didn't remember.

An amused gleam appeared in the man's eye before he picked up his phone to speak with his assistant. "Yuffie, would you please contact Sora Osment's second class and have them send a runner to escort him there? I believe it's advanced chemistry."

Sora smiled thankfully and signed a quick 'thank you' before he rose and stepped from the office to wait for this runner who would hopefully be kind and helpful and maybe not even mind the time taken out of his class.

As Sora waited patiently, observing those that came and went, he heard a loud and boisterous voice near the front desk, unsure who would think that being so loud in school would be appropriate and thinking that it was even uncalled for and unnecessary.

"So where's this kid, Yuf?" A tall student walked right past Sora who was once again sitting in the uncomfortable chair and strode directly to the front desk. He exuded confidence to such an extent that Sora felt overwhelmed and even a bit intimidated by it all.

"He's right over there, Axel. You sure took your sweet time getting up to the office. I know where your class is." Her voice was higher pitched and bubbly, but all that Sora caught was the name that she spoke. And as he stared at the back of the lithe man, the red hair that was bright and assaulting on the eyes was something that he had been staring at anyways, but it finally resonated within him.

"What can I say? The ladies love me," he gives a playful wink before turning to face the kid that he would need to escort. His bright grin eyes were slanted like a cat's, accented by the upside tear drop tattoos that were directly underneath.

Axel smiled and approached the kid, having no clue just who this might be as they'd never exchanged photos in their time talking online and learning about one another. He stood with his hip cocked to the side and a hand resting on it, waiting somewhat impatiently for this kid to rise so they could get back to class.

"Hello?" His loud voice emphasizes the vowels. "Anyone in there? I'm Axel."

Sora couldn't believe his luck. Out of all the high schools in this large city, and they just so happened to be at the same one. He swallowed and rose from the seat, a soft flush on his cheeks as he glances up, the large height difference almost embarrassing.

Axel said he knew sign language.

Sora took a soft and shaky breath before signing, _'Hey, Axel. I'm Sora.'_

The bright cat-like grin that had been spread over the redhead's face dropped so quickly that it was impossible to tell that such exuberance had even been visible.

"No fucking way."

"Axel, you need to get back to class." Yuffie said for the third time as the two sat in the chairs, currently signing to one another.

_'What are the fucking chances of this'_

_'Well…very slim. So you weren't lying about the hair or tattoos?'_

_'Or the sexy part.'_

The eye roll was so pronounced that Axel laughed aloud.

_'So you weren't lying when you said you were a mute…'_

Sora's light smile was quick to fade as he shook his head, his shoulders slumping.

"Hey…" Axel spoke out loud, his hand touching his friend's shoulder. "It's alright. I'll make sure no one messes with you."

"Axel Sinclair! Get your butt to class before I tell Jiminy."

Axel smiled charmingly over at the receptionist and rose from the chair and was practically dragging Sora with him. If they left the office, they didn't necessarily _have_ to go back to class.

"And I'm calling your teacher in two minutes to see if you arrived, so don't think about ditching!"

Axel scowled and sighed. He had his hand on Sora's shoulder still, directing him out of the office and into the hall. "She's cute and fun to mess around with, but she can be such a…._ugh_." As though that made complete sense.

All Sora could do was smile to himself, looking up at his friend who stood a whole head taller than him. It was surreal to be talking to him and he was sure that he would wake up at any moment, sure that it would turn out to all be a dream at this rate. But on one hand, he knew that that wasn't the case. Swallowing thickly, he prepares himself to enter the class, finding that he wasn't that scared at al. The fact that he had such a loyal friend already probably was what made the difference.


End file.
